<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby This Thing Was A Masterpiece by hansungchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508462">Baby This Thing Was A Masterpiece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan'>hansungchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe one day we'll meet again. When we're both a little wiser, both a little stronger, both a little older. Perhaps in a coffee shop, or in the middle of a busy street.  You'll notice me first, or I'll notice you. Maybe then we'll give each other a smile. And if fate allows us, maybe, just maybe... we'll be right for each other this time."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin met his past lover, Huang Renjun, in a coffee shop in Paris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby This Thing Was A Masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from Taylor Swift's All Too Well. </p><p>Okay, this is a lot messier than I thought. Lol, sorry. </p><p>- sungchan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"The time may not              </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>be prime for us,          </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>though you are            </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>a special person.         </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>We may be just                 </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>two different clocks,   </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>that do not tock,         </strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>in unison."     </strong> </em> <em>  </em> <em>  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Some Time Out (Lang Leav)</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Na Jaemin loves reading poems and poetry as much as he loves capturing moments in a photograph. There’s something about words printed in papers or written by ink from someone’s mind that comforts his soul. Each sentence, each verse, tugs strings in his heart in a way that is both painful and pleasing. And it’s such a lovely feeling, how a complete stranger narrates your whole life story and your thread of thoughts all tangled up in such a complete mess with so little words. Jaemin often wondered how some people possess the ability to do that as how he wonders how a camera does its work in not more than 2 seconds yet the photograph born out of it lasts for a lifetime.</p><p>Among all the tear-jerking, heart-clenching, and bittersweet poems he’s read, there is one concept that affected his soul the most. And no, it is not Jaemin’s favorite. But among thousands of subjects in every book of poetry and poems Jaemin encountered, this one is remarkable.</p><p>It is the subject of almost every poetry, poems, and even quotations that promotes the feeling of being hopeful, with a tinge of a little sadness and pain. Jaemin is deeply familiar with those emotions. If anything, it’s something he kept buried within him every single day. The concept of meeting that one love you’ve lost, or at least desperately wishing to. The idea of leaving it all to fate, letting it work on its own, and expecting the next time it’ll be in your favor.</p><p>It’s a funny concept, Jaemin thinks. An ill-advised one. If you leave someone you said you love then desperately wished to meet them again in the future, then you are being unfair. It is no different from an actual cheater who thinks of their lover as an option while they chase another warm body to keep them hot on a cold night. It’s deceiving, a fraud. How does the future vary from the present? If they cannot work out something today, what makes them think it’ll work tomorrow?</p><p>But then, Jaemin has no right to talk. For he, too, is a cheater. Deluding himself with this pipe dream in the form of such absurd concept.</p><p>Yet there he is, sitting in a small coffee shop he found accidentally somewhere in the busy streets of Paris. Drinking his americano while he enjoyed his last minute of peace in that small cafe, when both his dream and reality step into his doorstep that one fateful morning. All in the form of that one person who Jaemin could all think about when someone writes of poems defining regrets, what-ifs, lost dreams, pain, heartaches, and most importantly, <em>true love</em>.</p><p>Huang Renjun.</p><p>Jaemin cannot believe his eyes, cannot believe that <em>this</em> is happening to him. Is fate playing him? A part of his mind, that very deep part Jaemin tries to ignore, says that maybe... <em>maybe </em>fate is in working on his side this time. Jaemin is familiar with this scenario. He read of it hundreds of times in ever poetry and poems. The story of how two former lovers will one day meet again if fate allows. Somewhere in the middle of a busy street perhaps, or maybe in a coffee shop. Someplace where none of them expects. One will look at the other. There will be a series of small smiles, and perhaps a tiny bit of uncertainty at first. But one of them will decide to close the distance, then the conversation for the first time after years of not seeing each other will follow. And perhaps it will be the start of something new, for the second time around at least.</p><p>Jaemin wants to laugh. He’s in a <em>fucking coffee shop</em> and so is Renjun. His ex-lover he hasn’t talked to and seen since he left Korea seven years ago. What kind of fucking crappy cliche encounter is this? But he can't exactly complain, can he? Not when Renjun glows just as bright as he does in the past, if not even more. His lustrous beauty is highlighted by the daylight from outside. His smile that reminds Jaemin of the night sky, so innocent yet so enchanting, is still just as exceptional.</p><p>No, Jaemin can’t complain. Definitely not when his heart that has long stopped beating for anyone after Renjun, started doing a somersault in his chest when the Chinese male’s eyes land on him.</p><p>Jaemin forgets to breathe.</p><p>So once Renjun stride over Jaemin’s table after announcing his order at the counter, Jaemin found himself internally wishing. Wishing for a second chance, a second shot at love, a second opportunity to fulfill his once-upon-a-time dreams. When Renjun, with all his blinding glory, offered Jaemin a small smile and an <em>uncertain</em> gaze, he <em>desperately </em>hopes fate will not refuse him of his happiness this time.</p><p>“Na Jaemin?” were Renjun’s first words to Jaemin after seven years.</p><p>Jaemin’s breath was shaky, his whole nerves in disarray. God, Renjun’s voice still sounds like honey. Sweet, smooth, and soothing. “Hey, Renjun.”</p><p>“Oh god, it really is you. For a while there I thought my eyesight is playing tricks on me. You know how bad they are,” Renjun tried to chuckle, perhaps to hide the own flavor of awkwardness mixed in his voice. Jaemin noticed it nonetheless.</p><p>“Yeah.” <em>‘</em><em>Come on, Jaemin say something!’ </em></p><p>But what do you exactly say to the person you left behind after they love you with all their heart? Are there proper words to magically mend old wounds?</p><p>Renjun cleared his throat. “Are you with someone?”</p><p>“No. I’m... I’m alone.” <em>‘</em><em>I’ve never been with anyone after you.’ </em></p><p>“Can I sit here for a little while?”</p><p>“Yes, you can.” <em>‘Please do.’ </em></p><p>Renjun flashed another gentle smile before he pulled the chair across Jaemin’s, settling himself in. When the rays of morning sunlight pass through the glass windows, emitting a different kind of radiance following upon Renjun’s golden brown hair, Jaemin regrets not bringing his camera with him that morning.</p><p>There’s a thick silence enveloping them for a couple of minutes. Jaemin tried to think of anything to ask, say, to his ex-boyfriend. He cleared his throat and spoke the same time Renjun also opened his mouth to talk. “Uhm so-”</p><p>“Well-”</p><p>Another awkward silence ensues. Renjun has this amusement mirroring his eyes when Jaemin rubs his nape, a manner of his whenever he’s embarrassed.</p><p>“This is awkward,” Renjun states followed by a chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah. Very awkward,” Jaemin agrees.</p><p>“To be honest I expected a lot to happen this morning except this. I’ve never even thought I’d see you. Or see you again at all, in general. After... everything.”</p><p><em>After you left away and cut me off completely from your life </em>remained unspoken. But Jaemin heard it nonetheless.</p><p>“Same. Me too.” <em>‘But I’m happy I saw you again.’</em></p><p>“So... Paris, huh? What could you be doing in the city of love?” Renjun asked with a hint of playfulness.</p><p>Jaemin shrugged and sip on his americano after feeling his throat going completely dry minutes after his conversation with Renjun started.</p><p>“Just doing some photography. A client of mine wants to do it here in Paris and he paid for the plane tickets and book a hotel for me so I see no reason not to take the opportunity.”</p><p>“Photography. You’ve always loved photography. I’m assuming you finally got a degree?”</p><p>“Yeah. I uh, accepted the offer in New York.” <em>‘</em><em>The one I told you I will never accept because I don’t want to be away from you back then.’ </em></p><p>“Oh. <em>That </em>one?” <em>‘The one I told you to accept despite knowing you’ll be miles away from me yet I still believed we can make it through.’ </em></p><p>Jaemin nods. All of a sudden, the truck of guilt is rising in his stomach in a fast pace, flooding his veins and blood with its sour taste, too sour that it burns the palpitating organ that is his heart and threatening to spill out of his lungs up to his throat in a form of a single word. Jaemin lets it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Renjun eyed him questioningly. “Why are you sorry? It’s not your dream who took you away from me. And even if that’s the case, you should not be sorry. I always told you to take that opportunity, Jaemin. To go to New York and learn things that will help you build your dreams. I’m happy you did. Look at you now, you’re successful. You look more at peace than the last time we saw each other.”</p><p>Jaemin does. Unlike before, the Jaemin now holds the power of confidence in his gaze. Like a soldier who fought a battle and won in success. Jaemin’s smile is more genuine, real. Unlike those smiles he’d rarely gave Renjun when they were in Korea, there’s always a trail of sadness in them. A sadness that even Renjun can’t mend. Renjun is just happy the Jaemin sitting in front of him now is much stronger than the Jaemin he used to sit with before at cafeterias. The one who lost hope in life, the one chasing after uncertain dreams and future. And truth be told, Renjun would rather have Jaemin as his former lover if it meant seeing him seven years later as a person who finally reached his dreams.</p><p>“I’m happy for you.” And Renjun <em>truly</em> meant it.</p><p>Jaemin felt a burn in the corner of his eyes. He swallowed the tears threatening to come out as he met Renjun’s eyes, diverting the topic onto the man who still can make his heart pound a little faster inside his chest.</p><p>“How about you? How’s life?” he asked perhaps with curiosity too.</p><p>“Oh, nothing big really happened to me. I still pursue my course and achieved my degree after quite the hardships.” Renjun laughed, scratching the back of his head before ending with a sigh. “So yeah, seven years later here I am, planning weddings for long-time couples.”</p><p>“You finally achieved your dream of becoming a wedding planner. That’s big, Renjun.”</p><p>“If you say it like that I might believe you.”</p><p>“You should.” Another silence. “So, are you here for business too?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah you could say that. I’m here to plan for a very special wedding.” Then there’s a shy smile upon his lips and a red tint on his cheeks, Jaemin mentally cooed at the adorable sight.</p><p>With the lesser tension filling the air, the silence that ensues for the next couple of minutes is much comfortable than before. Just as when Jaemin is starting to relax, thinking of all the things he could talk about with Renjun after offering the other to stay and drink his coffee with him, probably even score another meeting which he felt himself blushing at just by imagining, Renjun dropped a bomb. Tone simple word that Jaemin wished he wouldn’t have to hear sooner, perhaps in one week’s time. Or three days. Just not today.</p><p>Renjun, it seems like, has other plans.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Jaemin knew exactly what Renjun meant, but deep down he hoped it isn’t what he was thinking.</p><p>The smile on Renjun’s lips this time is somewhere between sad and despondency. Yet looking at his eyes, there’s no trace of anger like how Jaemin would imagine them appearing to be a couple of times in his dreams. Only pure sadness is present.</p><p>“Why did you do it, Jaemin?”</p><p>Taken aback, Jaemin doesn’t know how to answer. Because seven years ago, all he could think about when he left that door one sunny afternoon is to simply run away. As far as possible. From everything, from Renjun. Seven years later, the answer is still a mystery.</p><p>“Don’t you think I deserve at least an answer to why my first boyfriend, first love, first everything left me behind without a proper goodbye?”</p><p>“Renjun, I... I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know you are. But Jaemin, there’s simply no way a person can forgive someone without knowing the answer to their whys.”</p><p>A tear fell from Jaemin’s eyes. Memories from the past filled his mind, playing like a film in a movie. The way he greeted Renjun a good morning, so sweet and so full of love, before he left, bringing all his belonging with him that same afternoon, along with a piece of the Chinese lad’s heart. Jaemin left Renjun a tiny piece of sticky note. The words “I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore” written in the heart-shaped paper. As if those two sentences can easily make up for the four years of being together. Everything was so fine until it completely wasn’t.</p><p>Like a rain pouring in a warm, sunny afternoon, Jaemin did the unexpected too. Leaving. No one saw it coming.</p><p>“I... I don’t know too. I love you, Renjun. Deep inside I know I did. But everything is too much. I simply cannot see myself in the future with you that time. I knew I needed to leave before I hurt you more.”</p><p>There’s a nod from Renjun. And Jaemin wanted to burst into more tears because why, for the life of him, does Renjun has to have that look of understanding in his eyes. Jaemin feels a lot worst because he knew he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Huang Renjun at all.</p><p>“Okay, Jaemin.”</p><p>“That’s it? It’s just okay?”</p><p>Renjun chuckles before he nods. “What’s more to say? I shouldn’t even be opening up this topic but truthfully, I am very happy to see you for the second time. At least we got a chance to do... <em>this</em>. You know, you better be thankful you met me seven years later. If this encounter happened a few years back, I’d kick you in the arse the first thing I caught a glimpse of you.”</p><p>Jaemin would much prefer that, really.</p><p>“But you know, I only really want to hear it from you. I guess deep inside I always knew. You’re a free soul, Jaemin. Responsibilities in life cause a lot of pain, fear, and sadness for the 19-year old you. I saw them in your eyes, whenever you looked at me for the last two years before you finally give in to your desires and left. You stopped looking at me with much love in your eyes. Sure there are traces but fear covers it. I am your lover but you see me as a responsibility. An unwanted one.”</p><p>“Renjun no-”</p><p>“It is, Jaemin. You gotta be honest with yourself now. Because there’s nothing more left to us. The least thing we could do... is be honest.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t. I’m sorry too. For acting like a hard responsibility from the span of our years together. Sorry for being the reason of your sadness, I didn’t mean to. At first, I don’t understand why you left, I thought I knew everything. But every day there’s something new to learn. And now that I’m a little older, I understand. I hope you stop feeling sorry now.”</p><p>Jaemin isn't sure when did the batch of tears starts to fell from his eyes. Only the next minute Renjun’s image became blurry yet he managed to see a faint sight of a small smile on his lips. A smile that could only translate into understanding. A smile that says “I’m okay. So please be okay too”.</p><p>The sound of Renjun’s light chuckling rang over Jaemin’s ears before he felt a soft press of a thumb on his cheek. <em>Renjun is wiping away his tears. </em>“You crybaby. We met each other again after seven years and the first thing you do is cry when you’ve never once shown me your tears when we were together.” Then another laugh. “You’re really stupid, Na. If our friends see you now, especially Jeno, they’d agree without a second thought.”</p><p>Jaemin’s heart crushed yet again with the mention of their old friends, and <em>that </em>name. For seven years, those people he left behind has been nothing but a distant memory. An old picture so full of memories. The moments spent with them locked in the depths of Jaemin’s mind. If only so to preserve the happiness behind those times.</p><p>“Lee Jeno hates me,” Jaemin spoke with such sorrow that wrench Renjun’s heart.</p><p>“Silly. He doesn’t hate you, Jaem.”</p><p>“Yes, he does. I knew that the moment I stepped out of our apartment that afternoon. I am the bad guy, you know. They’d hate me for hurting you. Trust me, because I hate myself too.”</p><p>“Lee Jeno, or even Donghyuck, or Mark hyung, hell even Jisung or Chenle, does <em>not</em> hate you. They are disappointed, yes. But they will never hate you. You know you owe them an explanation too. Especially Jeno. You guys have been best friends way before you met me. If there's someone you truly hurt, it's him. Jeno may not be good at expressing his own emotions but I know he felt betrayed. You didn’t trust him enough to be honest with your feelings. Sometimes, between happiness and being honest, honesty is the best thing you can offer to a friend. And trust, of course.”</p><p>“Do you think he’ll forgive me?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, he will. That idiot misses you. You should contact him soon. And the others.”</p><p>Jaemin is nervous. He’s not sure he can face them yet. But it’s been seven years, how much longer is it going to take for him to be ready? He knows Renjun is right. By leaving him behind, he left everyone too. Those precious people he considered his friends. They’re all someone Jaemin owe an apology.</p><p>“Okay. I will,” Jaemin finally said after a few minutes of pondering.</p><p>“Good.” Renjun beamed.</p><p>“Latte macchiato for Huang Renjun?”</p><p>Renjun abruptly turned to look at the waitress on the counter holding his order. “Oh here!” is his response with a raised hand to catch the waitress’s attention.</p><p>That’s when Jaemin saw it. A piece of metal glinting under the rays of the sun, reflection so bright it ironically almost fell into Jaemin’s eyesight as if to slap him with the blinding reality.</p><p>The time stopped in silence. Jaemin wonders if anyone heard it. If Renjun is aware of it while he exchanged smiles and thank yous to the servant. The sound of his own heart breaking into pieces. After seven years Jaemin can’t believe he’d hear it again. There's a hole deep within his soul. Sucking all his energy, light, hope, and dreams into vast space where he can’t reach. Leaving him with nothing but the unwanted emotions of pain, longing, heartaches, and a state of despair.</p><p>‘<em>Renjun is indeed here in Paris to prepare a wedding. But not of his client. But of his own.’ </em></p><p>“So... you’re getting married?” Jaemin wanted to make sure. Because perhaps the hole in his soul is not yet big enough to swallow all the hope in his chest. Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding. Maybe this day will still be told in a beautiful poetry. Maybe the end hasn’t been written yet.</p><p>It does.</p><p>“Oh. You see that huh? Yes, I’m getting married.”</p><p>“Who’s the lucky guy?”</p><p>“Oh it’s a... a girl. I met her three years ago. It’s only last year when I decided to propose.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Fate works three years too late. No, Jaemin is three years too late.</p><p>“So when’s the wedding?” Jaemin might have a thing for self-torture for asking another question.</p><p>“In three months' time. My fiance and I wanna do the wedding here in Paris. Same reason why I’m here. Unfortunately, she won’t be coming until next week because of her work, so I arrived first. I’m on my way to check out the possible designs for wedding cakes when I decided to stop by for a coffee. And accidentally I saw you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” is the only word Jaemin could reply. What more can he say? When fate really played a trick on his heart. When all his hope crushed down just because of one single piece of metal.</p><p>There are still a lot of questions in Jaemin’s mind. For all the years he knew Renjun, he shows no interest in things like marriage, and dating a girl, and building his own family in the future. So why seven years later did Renjun take back his own words?</p><p>“You looked shocked,” Renjun noticed.</p><p>“Yeah well, I simply didn’t expect this.”</p><p>That earned him a chuckle from the boy in front of him. “Yeah, me too. Remember when I told you we should someday move to the countryside then buy a simple house before we adopt a dog? I truly mean it that time. Just so you know, that’s a hopeful future I’ll always share with you, Na.”</p><p>
  <em>Just as how it is a future we both lost.</em>
</p><p>“Renjun...”</p><p>"Don't you know Jaemin? You're not just a random ex-lover. You're more than that. You're a beautiful what if Na Jaemin. A distant dream I’d forever regret missing. But I can’t bear another what if in the form of this girl in my life. I love her too much I don’t want her to be one of my regrets. So cheesy as it may be, I guess this is where I say thank you. For dedicating a whole-ass chapter in your book for me.And goodbye, because this is where my chapter ends.”</p><p>Just like how Jaemin left Renjun that hot afternoon leaving nothing but a piece of paper behind, Renjun flashed one last smile before turning away. Leaving a small piece of paper for Jaemin before disappearing in the warmth of the morning breeze.</p><p>In the piece of paper written is Jeno’s phone number. But not Renjun’s. Renjun didn’t bother to invite Jaemin either to his wedding. And Jaemin understands. More than Renjun thinks, Jaemin <em>understands</em>.</p><p>Under Jeno’s phone number is a couple of sentences written in Renjun’s perfect cursive writing. A bitter smile appeared in Jaemin’s lips at the same time a tear drops on the ink.</p><p>It's true. Time and fate could be kind to allow former lovers to cross paths once more. When they're both a little wiser, both a little stronger, both a little older. But not to start again like how poetry, poems, or any hopeful and bittersweet passages would say. But to admit to their mistakes and shortcomings. To finally say goodbye and accept that the flower of love that blossomed between them long ago has already rotten, and their time has long passed. Sometimes two lovers meet again so they could part ways once more, but this time with a little less pain, little less regret, and a little less heavy feeling in their hearts.</p><p>But just because the heavy feeling of pain and regret is a little less this time doesn’t mean it does not hurt.</p><p>It does.</p><p>Just a little less this time.</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, if I were to be completely honest, I did approach you for closure. But more than anything, I figured you'll need it more than me. Be happy, okay? Don't be hard on yourself because I'm okay now, Jaemin-ah. I really  am :) - RJ</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I flipped to the last bit about you</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Although there will be a little regret</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Let the sorrow disintegrate</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And use the language of hope to fix and replace</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Let time fast forward</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>There is still another half to our story</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>At some turn,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fate is still waiting, and there definitely will be beautiful plans ahead.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Peter Pan (EXO_M)</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>